<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight by Miss_Dyana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415334">Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana'>Miss_Dyana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Scars, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of character x reader one-shots/imagines requested on Tumblr. I'll add tags depending on the chapter and there will be potential warnings at the beginning of each chapters depending on what happens in them. Rating is also subject to change.</p><p>Four: Hector getting sick and reader babying him back to health.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Hector (Castlevania)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgemaster!Reader x Hector — Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: canon-typical violence.</p><p>Prompt: "an imagine of Hector’s s/o rescuing him from Carmilla’s castle (before L*nore but her hands on him SHE HURT MY BABY UGH) and then wanting to protect him? I just need some shy fluffy hector cuz UGJ SOMEONE LOVE THAT BABY!! "</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ordered the charge on the castle towards the end of a sunny day. It wasn’t ideal, but it still meant that your night creatures could be out, while the vampires wouldn’t be able to. Mor than anything, it would create chaos. You had various creatures flying in from everywhere, piercing the walls to let the sun in, and the vampires were completely overwhelmed. In that situation, you managed to slip in, unnoticed, flanked by some of the strongest creatures you’d created.</p><p>Of course, you held on tightly to your scythe. In the village where you had been living, where Dracula had come to find you when he had decided to avenge his wife, people whispered about you being Death personified, and if anyone stood in your way, they were about to find out just what you could do with your scythe.</p><p>You ran through the corridors, pulse racing desperately. You had been shocked by Hector’s betrayal, but you couldn’t believe he had done it willingly. When you had left from Dracula’s castle, wherever it was, you only had one thought in mind: finding him again. You had lost precious time traveling and asking around. It had taken you a while to realize he had left with Carmilla, and you had even doubted him for a second, until you’d been told that the vampires dragged him behind them, enchained and bleeding.</p><p>You hadn’t let up since.</p><p>From what you’d been told Carmilla and her army had walked through the last village just a couple of days ago, and you prayed they hadn’t had time to hurt him any more.</p><p>
  <span> Finding an isolated guard, you ordered at one of your creatures to grab him. He tried to fight it, and that was a stupid mistake. Sure, he’d probably received a training, but not to fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> Well, too bad for him.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“A forgemaster was brought here. Where. Is. He?”</p><p>He seemed to hesitate, but you weren’t in the mood to play games.</p><p>“If you don’t answer me, she’ll rip out your arms and legs.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “D-downstairs, in the cells, please, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>please—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>You gave a nod, and the creature ripped out his head. Less painful and faster than the arms and legs — you considered yourself merciful.</p><p>You started running again. It didn’t take you long to find the place he’d mentioned. You sent your creatures in to clear the room, then walked in without so much as glancing at the bodies of the vampires who had been in there.</p><p>Your breathing stopped when you saw Hector’s naked and trembling body, huddled up on the ground in one of the cells. You felt sick, and tears burnt in your eyes. You wiped them away with anger. Now wasn’t the moment.</p><p>“Hector?” you called, and you almost didn’t recognize your voice. It was so fearful, shaky, broken.</p><p>His head moved up slowly and you let out a small cry of relief. Thank God.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “(Y/N)?” he asked hesitantly, like he couldn’t quite believe it. He was squinting to look at you in the half-light, he had a black eye and he seemed much skinnier than last time you’d seen him, but at least he was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Yes,” you sobbed, and this time treacherous tears did fall down your cheeks. “Yes, Hector, it’s me, oh </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> what did they do to you?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>You reached out for him through the bars, and he tried to push himself up, but yelped in pain as he did. You bit your lower lip harshly to stop it from trembling.</p><p>“Blow up the door. Don’t hurt him,” you ordered one of your creatures, moving away from it. “Don’t move,” you then told him, your voice much softer. “I’m going to get you out of here, my love. This will be over soon.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> You glanced away from the bright light as the door exploded, then rushed in, yelling at the creatures to find a blanket. There was nothing Hector could have covered himself with, but he didn’t seem hurt by the explosion — or rather, you couldn’t tell if he was any more hurt, with all the small cuts covering his body. You wanted </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> you wanted Carmilla’s head on a pike, but all of this would have to wait. First, you wanted to get Hector to safety.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>You took his face in your hands gently, and he whimpered at your touch, pressing himself against you, for warmth, but also for your contact, for the comfort your presence brought him.</p><p>“Carmilla—” he said, voice dry, “I didn’t want to—”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Shh,” you whispered, pulling him against you, your hands moving soothingly through his hair, the motion as much for him as for you, to try to convince yourself that he was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> after all this time looking for him. “I know. We can talk about it later, but first we need to get out.” You glanced at your creatures, and took the blanket one of them was holding. You draped it over him carefully, then moved back, and he whined when you moved. That sent a strong ache through your chest, but you doubted the creatures would be able to fly carrying two of you.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>It didn’t take long before you were out under the sun, taken away by the flying night creatures. It seemed your army had been reduced by half, if not more, but that didn’t surprise you. You weren’t equipped to take on a whole vampire army. You’d have to be more prepared next time. When you’d come back for Carmilla’s head.</p><p>You cupped your hands around your lips and let out a loud howling sound. In a matter of seconds, your night creatures were running away. Good. You didn’t want to lose them all.</p><p>“Find us a house,” you ordered at those that came to fly around you. “People are leaving the mountains for the winter, so there must be empty ones. When you get there, make a fire and heat some water up for a bath.” You glanced over at Hector’s still shaking body. You needed to warm him up quickly.</p><p>.</p><p>You started by rubbing hot water over his body so the temperature shock wouldn’t be too violent. He stood there, trembling, hands covering his crotch, mostly silent, unless you touched one of his many cuts, in which case he’d let out a whimper. You apologized every time. When you felt satisfied, you helped him step into the wooden container that was probably used by bath. He moaned when he got in, and you spent the next minutes washing and rubbing his back carefully, pouring water over his head to get his hair wet, and entangling his hair.</p><p>You loved touching his hair, and you knew he liked it when you massaged his scalp. For a while, there was nothing but silence and the sound of water in the room. You’d sent most of the creatures away, letting them know they could feed on wild animals.</p><p>Hector melted in your touch. It was like all of the horror, all of the pain of that past month was washing away. His muscles were sore and the cuts stung, but his shoulders started to relax a little. He had forgotten what this felt like. All of this. The bath, the gentle touches. Someone caring about him. He started to tremble again, remembering Carmilla, and your hands stilled. You moved to rest your cheek against his back, and he felt your hair against his skin. Your fingers started moving up and down his arm, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” you asked, very softly.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Like a complete fool,” he replied sincerely. “I fell for Carmilla’s lies, and if you hadn’t found me— If you hadn’t </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to look for me—”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>You got up quickly so you could face him.</p><p>“Hector,” you said, taking his face in your hands. “Hector, look at me, please, my love.”</p><p>He did, and his eyes were as breathtaking as they always were. But oh, how sad they were…</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I will </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> look for you. I don’t want you to think, even for an instant, that I could want you to rot in one of those cells. No matter </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>“I betrayed Dracula,” he said, voice choking. “I betrayed him, and now he’s dead. I— Didn’t I deserve to be there?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “No!” you protested, horrified. “No, no, Hector, I swear, you did </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> deserve that.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He gritted his teeth.</p><p>“I… hope I’ll be able to believe that, too. In time.”</p><p>It broke your heart to hear him say that, to know that he felt like that, but all you could do was nod. You leaned in and brushed your lips against his, very gently. It was soft, your skin barely touching, but you felt him grab your hand and hold onto it tightly. When you pulled away, he pressed his forehead against yours and sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</p><p>You smiled, and twirled a lock of his hair around your finger.</p><p>“You deserve the world and more, Hector. If I can, I will give them to you.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just gave your hand a squeeze.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” you said, standing up. “I saw some clothes in a chest, and then you probably need to rest.”</p><p>He did, indeed, and only half an hour later he was fast asleep in a bed that wasn’t quite perfect, but that did have a mattress, and sheets, and a thick duvet. You watched over him as you got ready to join him yourself.</p><p>Never again, you promised yourself as you laid by his side, watching his restful face. Never again would you let him be hurt like that. You would do everything that was in your power to protect him. You snuggled against him, and he wrapped his arm around you, like he used to. It had been so long since you had slept in the same bed as him…</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Tomorrow, you’d start planning your next attack on Carmilla. Tomorrow, the two of you would probably talk a lot more, and make plans for the future. But for now, you were going to fall asleep in the arms of the man you loved, and in a world that had so much wrong with it, at least this felt right.<br/>
</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black!Witch!Reader x Alucard — Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: " Alucard/ Black Reader who's a witch and after a small but heated argument they switch bodies"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re here again.”</p><p>
  <span> You jumped at the vampire’s voice, and turned around cautiously. Adrian Tepes, mostly known as Alucard, was staring at you, arms folded against his chest, and he didn’t seem too pleased to see you. You did your best to give a nonchalant shrug in reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never let them know you’re scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“What can I say, the security isn’t great.”</p><p>He frowned and you gave him a sugary smile, watching him carefully. Your hand was still on the book you had been reading, but you were ready to act, should you need to.</p><p>“I told you not to come here anymore.”</p><p>“You’re sitting on a basically endless well of knowledge,” you argued. “Knowledge I happen to need.”</p><p>“Knowledge on how to kill vampires. You can probably figure out why I’m not too keen on letting you roam around freely in the Belmont library.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that. If you don’t come after me, I won’t come after you.”</p><p>He growled lowly, lips curling up to reveal his fangs, and you tensed. Fire was starting to burn under your skin, but you really hoped you wouldn’t have to use your magic. You were still learning how to deal with it, and there had already been a couple of unfortunate events. It didn’t help that you didn’t have a mentor. That was how the talent was taught, in your family, mother teaching daughter.</p><p>Only you weren’t with your mother. Still, you needed to make it home and judging your chances of survival pretty low with such limited powers, you had decided to find a way to learn. The stories about the Belmont library had been a blessing. You’d ignored the parts about the vampire guarding it — you just wanted to learn how to use your powers and, ideally, a location spell as well as a transportation spell. So you would finally be able to go home.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” you hissed.</p><p>Vampires. The ones who’d separated you from your mother had been vampires too. Wanted a witch. They’d overestimated your control over your powers — or perhaps underestimated them.</p><p>You’d burnt their castle to the ground.</p><p>“Then get out,” he ordered, taking a step towards you.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I told you, I </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to find out more!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>There was an edge of desperation in your voice, and he hesitated for a second, until something hardened in his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t give his help as easily as he once did.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I said </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>out,”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> he snarled, walking towards you threateningly.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>You didn’t think. You screamed, throwing your hands in front of you, willing the power to get out of you. You didn’t want to kill him, but you also weren’t going to let him hurt you.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Lightning shot out of your hands, flying towards him at full speed, and then suddenly there was a sword in front of you, deflecting it. You winced at the sound of broken glass when it crashed into a cabinet, and you were about to apologize — yeah, you were the one who’d just shot it, but </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> — when smoke started invading the library. You heard him curse, and then he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the exit. This time, you followed.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“This might be dangerous,” he said through gritted teeth. “Try not to breathe too much of it.”</p><p>You obeyed, rolling your eyes discreetly. Easy to say for a vampire perhaps, but you had no choice but to inhale some.</p><p>By the time you got to the lift, there was smoke everywhere and you couldn’t see anything. Coughing and choking, you only focused on his hand in yours as the platform started to move. You both ran out the second you were at the top, and there were long minutes while you tried to catch your breath. You were the first to do so, and you turned around, horribly embarrassed, to apologize.</p><p>And then you froze.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> The girl who was facing you, the girl with the dark skin, with the black curls surrounding her face, she was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> She was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> because she was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> When she looked up and you met her large, brown eyes, you saw them widen, and it was only then that you lifted your hand in front of you. You saw large hands, long fingers, white skin, nails that almost looked like claws — yours were always cut short. The girl — </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> — was doing the same, examining her much smaller, black hands, looking at her pale palms, and seemingly testing how sharp the nails were on the skin of her fingers.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “What did you do?” she asked, and it was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> voice, but it didn’t sound right. The intonation was strangely even for you, and it seemed deeper than how you usually talked. She frowned at the sound.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I didn’t do anything,” you protested, and this time it sounded </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> like you, except that it was a man’s voice. Alucard’s voice.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “It has to be that smoke,” she — he — sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a gesture you would never have done. “Why would the Belmonts even </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> that?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>That question was far from your concerns for the moment.</p><p>“How do we undo it?” you asked, worried.</p><p>Alucard’s eyes met yours, and you saw worry shining in them.</p><p>Well. It looked like you were fucked.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span> The days that followed were strange ones. The two of you didn’t exactly </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>discuss</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> the situation, but you did tolerate each other. He begrudgingly offered you a room in the castle, presumably to be able to keep eyes on his body, and you took it gratefully. Outside of sleep, neither of you wasted a minute of your day. Virtually every second was spent looking for a solution.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Alucard seemed on edge whenever you were near. You’d never been that jumpy. Careful, sure, but not to that point though, as you realized slowly, he had to be confused by the loss of his senses. He turned out to be extremely sensitive. To everything, it seemed. Light, noises, smells… Everything was almost too much for you, and you could only imagine what it was like to have always had that and to suddenly lose it.</p><p>Still, you didn’t think it justified the way he acted around you.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not going to— eat you or something,” you finally told him. “I know vampires need blood, but it’s not like you make me… hungry or anything.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Alucard sighed. He did that a lot, but you didn’t, and you often found yourself surprised by the movement. It didn’t seem like something your body </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s because I don’t drink blood.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> The intonation was another thing you just weren’t getting used to. He made everything sound so even, almost </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>dull,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> and you were sure his voice was lower than how you usually spoke. He was probably feeling the same you about you, though.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Then why are you so scared of me?”</p><p>He seemed conflicted for a second, before he put the book back in the shelf. He had to look up at you, and you realized how small he seemed to be. Well, you seemed to be. You assumed it could be perceived as threatening, but you had never been scared of him. You had always been able to lean on your powers.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I’m… not,” he said slowly. “But humans have tried to kill me before. Humans who said they wanted to know more about killing vampires. Now, I wouldn’t be able to give you much trouble. Your body is not trained for fighting and I don’t know how to use your magic. You’re faster, stronger… It would be </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Of course, you wouldn’t want to hurt your own body, but that wasn’t what you wanted to underline now. His tone now, the way he spoke… You knew how it felt. To be a prey for people who are stronger than you.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“I’m not a killer,” you said very softly. “I never had any intention of doing that to you.”</p><p>His lips curved into the saddest smile you’d ever seen.</p><p>“That’s exactly what you would say if you did intend to kill me.”</p><hr/><p>As you didn’t find anything, researches slowed down gradually. You weren’t even looking for your own spells anymore, though you had made a small pile of books that seemed interesting for that. You didn’t see yourself going home with that body, and you doubted Alucard wanted to be stuck with yours anyway.</p><p>So, on a particularly sunny day, you found yourself laying in the grass, eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations. Alucard’s body was very sensitive, and it could be annoying, but in such a moment, it was extremely pleasant. You stayed there for a long time, until a shadow was projected on your face.</p><p>When your eyes opened, you found him over you. Well, yourself, though the distinction was blurring. He was smiling, and the sight was pleasant, though unusual for him.</p><p>“You’re turning red,” he informed you.</p><p>You pushed yourself up and stretched. Moving your hands over the skin of your cheeks, you found it hot and a little painful, and you groaned in annoyance. It had happened before, but you disliked the sensation, and you disliked even more than you could only stay in the sun for such a short time before it happened.</p><p>One more reason why you couldn’t bring that body back home.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” he asked.</p><p>You shot him a surprised look.</p><p>“In the Belmont library. You keep putting books on the side.”</p><p>There was probably no harm in telling him now, after all.</p><p>“Localization and transportation spells,” you replied. “I’m trying to go back home.”</p><p>“You’re not from here.”</p><p>You shook your head, but didn’t expand on it.</p><p>“I’ll help you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Again with the sad smile.</p><p>“Really.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span> You settled in a comfortable routine. You searched for spells and studied them, while still looking for informations on that mysterious smoke, but either the Belmonts themselves didn’t know anything about it, or it was really well hidden. After a week, you braided Alucard’s hair. He clearly didn’t know how to take care of it, and it was starting to worry you. It was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> hair, technically, even if you were seriously starting to despair ever getting them back.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>After you did that, Alucard insisted on brushing your hair, and you didn’t see a reason not to let him. He was extremely gentle, much more than you, and you found yourself really appreciating those moments.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> The two of you started talking. At first, you were both keeping your cards close to your chest, but you finally relaxed. It wasn’t like there was much you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> do anyway. Given the nature of your situation, it was probably better if you trusted each other. You both had something that was very, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>precious for the other. Their body.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He asked you to call him Adrian, and you complied. Not only were you starting to understand him better, but he’d also told you about the history behind that name, and you could see why he didn’t want to be reminded of it anymore.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> You got used to the vampiric speed and strength after a few incidents. The height was a </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> more complicated though. You kept bumping into things, and it made you particularly thankful that everything was so big in the castle. Adrian often glared at you when you went at full speed through the library, or used it to surprise him, but the glare was quickly replaced by smiles and, soon enough, laughs.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>It was nice, to hear him laugh, even if it was with your voice.</p><p>Adrian struggled with your magic, but he seemed to get it under control quickly, though he couldn’t quite use it. The only issues you ever had took place on the nights when he got nightmares. Since neither of you wanted to die in a fire, you worked out ways for him to make water, so he’d at least be able to put it out, if needed. He dismissed your attempts at talking about the nightmares, and you dropped it.</p><p>Then one day, as you were going down to the Belmont library after a nice meal he’d made for the two of you, the lift got stuck. Suddenly, you were both stuck mid-air, without a way out.</p><p>“I can probably jump high enough to get us out up there, but…” you started slowly, trying to work out a plan.</p><p>“…and I can probably get a gush of air to push us on the side, but…”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Adrian and you exchanged a glance. This meant trusting each other. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>trusting each other, as in, potentially putting your life in his hands.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>As far as you were concerned, your decision was made.</p><p>You extended a hand to him, and he took it carefully, walking closer to you, until you could wrap an arm around his waist. When you did, you noticed him rubbing his nose, and that almost had you chuckling. You body didn’t blush like his, but when your face heated up, your nose always itched. You’d learned it was a tell-tale sign of your embarrassment, and you knew how to fight it, but he apparently didn’t.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>He nodded, and you jumped.</p><p>Not high enough.</p><p>You landed back on the platform, which let out a loud, worrying crack, and you knew immediately that you wouldn’t have a second chance.</p><p>“(Y/N), quick—!”</p><p>You pushed the two of you back up almost desperately. This time, you made it out of the hole, and a gush of wind pushed you to the side. It was way too strong, and you vaguely heard Adrian curse and apologize. You wrapped yourself around him as best as you could, doing your best to protect him while you two landed harshly, rolling on the ground.</p><p>When you managed to lift your eyelids, a few tears of pain spilling out, you were met with pale golden eyes, and it took you a second to understand. Adrian, laying under you, seemed just as surprised. His mouth opened, and he lifted a careful hand to touch your face. His claws were clean cut, thanks to you.</p><p>His fingers traced your lips, and you found yourself swallowing.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, and you didn’t know about that, but the smile that appeared on his face as he said that was simply breathtaking.</p><p>The two of you pushed yourselves up, and you dusted your dress quickly. Your face was burning up, your heart was hammering in your chest and, of course, your nose was itching.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “It’s… going to take a while before I fix the lift, I’m afraid,” Adrian said, clearing his throat, and finally, his voice was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>You liked how it sounded when he spoke. “Your researches will probably have to wait.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“That’s— That’s okay. I can wait.”</p><p>You wanted to go home, of course, but you’d gotten used to his presence and, somehow, you were in no hurry to leave now.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Judging by the way he looked at you, the way he took your hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss on your knuckles, it seemed like he didn’t want to see you go either.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alucard x Reader — Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: "Could I request the reader kissing Alucard’s scars? As if he’s feeling really angst and vulnerable and she just wants to show him how much she loves her and omg happy tears cuz this baby breaks my heart”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The sensation of your lips against his was enough to make Alucard forget how to think, how to speak, how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> His chest felt tight, his body was burning, your touch was setting him aflame, and he never wanted it to end.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He felt you smile against his lips as your hands abandoned his face, moving down to his shoulders, and then to his chest, touching him over the thin fabric of his shirt. When you started tracing his muscles, his head fell back and he took a sharp intake of air. Grinning, you peppered his jaw with kisses, then moved onto his neck. You started pulling onto his shirt, and it wasn’t long until you’d thrown it to the side.</p><p>He pushed himself up to kiss you and you were more than happy to oblige, a light chuckle coming from your throat. The moment was somehow both soft and intense. He loved the weight of your body on top of his, loved the way you looked at him, like he was the most beautiful thing you’d ever laid your eyes on, loved the way you touched him.</p><p>It was all perfect.</p><p>Of course he would ruin it.</p><p>Your hands were back on his body when you came across a sensitive spot, and suddenly, Alucard remembered.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> He instinctively moved away from you, arms raising in front of his chest. Not to protect himself, but so you wouldn’t look, so you wouldn’t </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>You were taken aback by the sudden movement, and it took you a second to understand what he was doing.</p><p>You knew about the scars, of course. You’d seen them under his clothes when he moved sometimes, you knew how he’d gotten them. It hadn’t been a pleasant conversation by any means, but Alucard had been open with you. As far as he was concerned, it was his half-truths that had made Taka and Sumi turn on him, and he wouldn’t take that risk again.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> As far as you were concerned, absolutely all of it was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>fault and you didn’t want to hear anything that would indicate otherwise.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Adrian,” you called gently.</p><p>He closed his eyes briefly, and he still wasn’t looking at you when he opened them.</p><p>“They’re disgusting,” he said.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“There’s nothing disgusting about you.”</p><p>You meant it, and perhaps it was how genuine your voice was that made him look at you. His lips parted, and he breathed in, slowly.</p><p>“They’re proof of how foolish I was. A reminder of my own stupidity.”</p><p>More than the silver, he believed that was why they weren’t healing. Because he needed this, burnt into his skin, so he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. So he would learn.</p><p>But in front of you, he wanted to be— to be what you deserved. Someone who could stand proudly by your side, and he didn’t feel like he could be that with them.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “What happened wasn’t your fault,” you said. “You weren’t— foolish. You trusted them, because you’re a </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> person. You want to see the good in people.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Slowly, he moved his hands away, and you watched him as he did. The way he looked up at you simply broke your heart. You could tell he was giving his heart to you in this very moment. He was at his most vulnerable, and right now, a word of you could destroy him.</p><p>You didn’t speak.</p><p>You took his hand in yours and brought it to your lips. Starting with his wrist, you kissed the burnt skin. The sound of your mouth echoed in the empty room, and Alucard wondered if there was any way for his heart to burst out of his chest. Then you moved up, kissing your way on his arms, leaving open-mouth kisses on his biceps. When you arrived to his shoulders, he couldn’t help but arch his back into you. He was giving himself to you, trusting you. Entirely.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “You’re so beautiful,” you whispered. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> about you is beautiful.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>You eased him back onto the mattress and you kissed his chest, flicking your tongue against his skin, listening to his every sound, his every gasp, taking in the way he moved under you, the way his muscles tensed, the way he grabbed the sheets underneath him. You reached for his hand and guided it to you. He hesitated, then one settled on your hips, while the other went to your hair.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Adrian,” you called softly as you started kissing your way up again, following the recent scars while your hand traced the one caused by his father. “These scars do </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> define you. They don’t mean you were stupid. They mean you were </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He closed his eyes. The sensations you were giving him were overwhelming on their own, though he definitely was not complaining, but your words, whispered against his skin, were what took him over the edge. A tear rolled down on his cheek.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>And then your mouth was there too, kissing it away, kissing him, telling him you loved him, telling him he was beautiful. It was all too much. More than he ever thought he would get, definitely more than he deserved.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> You rolled off him to lay down by his side. He turned to look at you, touching your cheek, playing with your hair. He was still getting used to this, to </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> To how he felt when he was with you, to your warmth, to your taste. He leaned forward a little to brush his lips against yours.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Are you okay?” you asked.</p><p>He grabbed your hand and lead it back on to one of his numerous scars, on his own this time.</p><p>“Not yet,” he said honestly. “But I think I will be.”</p><p>And for the first time, he meant it.</p><p>Even you couldn’t make the scars disappear magically, nor free him instantly on the deep marks they had left on his mind, but he believed that, with you, he would be okay. At some point, somehow. He’d get there.</p><p>For now, he was good with your touch, your voice and your kiss, all telling him that the scars didn’t make him disgusting to you.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Healing him. Slowly, but surely.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hector x Reader — Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: "Can I request an imagine for Hector and his female s/o taking care of him after he gets sick? He falls ill due to overworking and lack of sleep &amp; collapses at the forge. She basically babies him back to health and cue fluff as Hector finally gets the experience he was deprived of as a child. Thanks! (Bonus: She sings him a lullaby so he could fall asleep faster)"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forge was unusually quiet when you walked in. Usually, at this time of the day, it was filled with the sound of Hector’s hammer, and you had come to find it comforting. You could hear it from outside, when you neared his house, and its absence was unsettling. Worry pooled in your stomach as you stepped inside, carefully. He’d probably just taken the day off, he was probably outside, walking with his dog,… Everything was fine. Probably.</p><p>“Hector?” you called, carefully, and his dog’s high-pitched whine answered.</p><p>You quickly walked around the table, now genuinely anxious, and a gasp escaped your lips when you saw Hector, laying face-down on the floor, the dog licking his master’s face, as though trying to wake him up.</p><p>You wasted no time in kneeling by his side, checking his pulse first, then his breathing. You were relieved to find that he was still alive, but his forehead certainly felt too hot under your touch. You took a second to assess the situation. You doubted you would be able to move him all on your own, and you certainly couldn’t leave him here.</p><p>You ran to the well to get some water, wet a cloth, and pressed it against his forehead. He stirred at the cold touch, but didn’t open his eyes. Finding a cup, you took some more water and tried to get him to drink, wetting his dry lips.</p><p>Finally, he lifted his eyelid. His eyes seemed blurry, unfocused, but he still recognized you.</p><p>“(Y/N)?” he asked, slowly and uncertainly.</p><p>“It’s me,” you replied gently. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>A shiver ran through him.</p><p>“C-cold. My head…”</p><p>You nodded as you slipped your hand behind him, helping him to lift his head so he could rest it in your lap.</p><p>“That’s the fever,” you whispered, applying the wet cloth against him again while running your fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. “Did you fall?”</p><p>He relaxed in your touch. Everything felt strange, unreal, distant. Everything but you and your hands, grounding him in reality.</p><p>“I… might have.”</p><p>“Hector, we need to get you to bed, okay? Do you think you can get up for me?”</p><p>He grunted and tried to push himself up. It took the two of you a little while until he was standing, holding on to the table. You moved under his arm to support him.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can lean on me,” you encouraged him.</p><p>He hesitated, and then he slowly moved more of his weight on to you. He heard you groaning, but you didn’t let him go. His head was swimming for every difficult, stumbling step he took towards his room. Your own legs were wobbly, but you did your best to keep him up, refusing to let him fall. One hand was holding onto his wrist, the other arm was wrapped around his waist. He was very hot to the touch, you realized, and that just worried you more. He definitely needed some rest.</p><p>You were relieved when you finally got to the bed, and you laid him down as carefully as you could. You just took off his boots before covering him with the blanket and tucking him in. Searching the room, you found spare blankets he kept in a chest, and added some more for good measure. You checked his temperature again, briefly, then moved towards the door. You needed more water, needed to make a soup, needed to find some herbs… Hector’s pleading call held you back.</p><p>“You’re leaving?”</p><p>
  <span> His voice sounded so broken all of a sudden that you could do nothing but go back to his side, grabbing his hand, letting him know you were</span>
  <em>
    <span> there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m going to take care of you,” you promised. “I just need to get some things first.”</p><p>“Don’t go,” he begged, voice broken. “Please, please, don’t leave me, please…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Hector, I’m here,” you said as tears welled up in your eyes. You squeezed his hand tighter. “I’m not leaving. I’ll be right there.”</p><p>He didn’t let go of your hand, and you didn’t try to move. He struggled to keep looking at you, like he was afraid you would vanish if he glanced away even for a second. You stroked his cheek, softly. This wasn’t good. He needed to sleep. Forcing himself to stay awake could be really bad. Your lips parted, and you started to sing the song your mother used to sing to you to get you to sleep. Your German was a little rusty, but you doubted he would notice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dat du min Leevsten büst, dat du woll weeßt. Kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht, segg wo du heeßt…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>His eyelids fluttered, and his grip on your hand relaxed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht, segg wo du heeßt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>You kept singing for a while, even after he’d fallen asleep. You needed to go, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to leave his side. Surely, you could stay here, just a little longer…</p><hr/><p>The next days were a blur for Hector. He remembered the cold, the pain, the thirst, remembered the ache in his muscles and falling out of bed when he tried to move. He also remembered your hands, fresh and pleasant, the wet cloth on his forehead, and your voice, guiding him through it all.</p><p>When he woke up, in the morning of the third day, you were asleep, sitting on a chair, head resting in your arms on the bed, and he marveled at the sight.</p><p>You’d stayed. You’d been here throughout his whole illness, and you’d never left his side. That wasn’t something he could say of— well, of anyone in his life, really.</p><p>He lifted his hand, then hesitated, keeping it in mid-air between you and him. Finally, he carefully put it on your head. You jumped the second he touched you, and then a bright smile appeared on your face. Without a warning, you threw your arms around him, and he froze, before wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>“It’s good to see you awake,” you said, voice a little muffled in his neck.</p><p>He’d drifted in and out of consciousness for the past days, but there had always been that haze in his eyes, and you were happy to finally be able to see the blue orbs shining without an obstacle.</p><p>“It’s good to see you,” he mumbled. “You… stayed.”</p><p>You nodded as you pulled away. There was a slight blush on your cheeks.</p><p>“I did. I couldn’t leave you.”</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>“Thank you. I think I— I will be fine from here.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “What? Certainly </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> You’re not getting out of bed today. You need at </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> a day of convalescence.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He blinked and tilted his head.</p><p>“I’m sure everything—”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Hector.” You leaned forward, grabbing his hand. “I’m </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> letting you put yourself in danger. You’ve clearly been working too much. I’d suggest you take the entire week off, but since I guess I won’t be able to stop you for that long, can you please rest for today? For me?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Heat spread to his cheeks. How could he say no when you looked him like that? How could he say no when all you wanted was what was good for him?</p><p>“I— Fine.”</p><p>You grinned.</p><p>“Great. Give me a minute, I’ll get you something to eat.”</p><p>He stopped himself before he grabbed your hand to keep you from leaving. He was ridiculous. You… You’d come back. After all, you’d stayed through it all, so certainly, that meant… That meant he could trust you.</p><p>It was like a huge weight was lifted from his chest all of a sudden, and when you walked back in with a bowl of soup, he didn’t find words to express how he felt, how thankful he was, how much you meant to him. He took the bowl from you and drank from it without a word. It was nice and hot, and it had been an eternity since someone else had cooked from him. Somehow, it made it a lot more enjoyable.</p><p>“Careful,” you warned him, “you’ve barely had anything recently, so don’t drink too fast.”</p><p>You were… looking out for him. He guessed others would have found such attentions annoying, but he didn’t. It was all so new for him.</p><p>He could get used to it.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said again, though you probably didn’t know how important it all was to him.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” you said happily.</p><p>He grabbed your hand and kissed it. It was brief and soft, and he let go quickly, but the gesture left you surprised and blushing. Hector rarely initiated physical contact between the two of you, so you knew how much it meant to him.</p><p>“You know, if you— If you stay a little longer, I’d, erm, probably rest.”</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> He didn’t want to sound needy, didn’t want to make you feel like you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to stay. You had already done more than enough, after all. Perhaps he was selfish, but he wanted you to take care of him just a while longer. He’d be back to full health soon, but even then, if you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> cared, still wanted to be around, he’d love to welcome you in his life a while longer.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>Then doubt filled him. By offering, he was opening himself up to refusal, to rejection, and he wasn’t sure he could take that, coming from you. He was about to take back the proposition when you replied.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“R-really?”</p><p>“If that’s what it takes to get you back to health, of course. But you’ll owe me.”</p><p>You were smiling, and though you weren’t sure what you’d use your favor on, it would probably be to go for walk, perhaps to help you at your place. In the end, just another excuse to spend more time with him.</p><p>“Of course,” he said, but his grin told you that he was well-aware of what you were thinking.</p><p>“You should sleep,” you said gently, squeezing his hand.</p><p>He nodded. He hadn’t been awake that long, but he was feeling tired already. You were right. He needed to rest.</p><p>“Can you sing for me?” he asked almost childishly, and in return, there was something almost maternal in your tone.</p><p>“Sure, Hector.”</p><p>He laid back down and you cleared your throat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dat du min Leevsten büst, dat du woll weeßt. Kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht, segg wo du heeßt…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>His eyes fluttered shut, and you kept singing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kumm bi de Nacht, kumm bi de Nacht, segg wo du heeßt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He fell asleep, knowing you were there, knowing you cared.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Knowing he wasn’t alone anymore.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>